


But he is mine.

by littleblackbow



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Comics, Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblackbow/pseuds/littleblackbow
Summary: Just Logan's internal monologue when thinking about Kurt.
Relationships: Logan/Kurt Wagner
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	But he is mine.

I have plenty of friends. I have had partners. 

But none of that matters. I have him.

I can’t explain to anyone who has never felt it, so I’m not even going to try. But this is something that’s beyond romantic love, it’s more comfortable than family or friends. There’s a bond between the two of us that has always gone unmentioned, and yet we both know it’s there. Hell, the whole world knows it’s there, so long as they open their goddamn eyes and look.

Pride. There I go, compounding my sins again.

I can smell him a mile off. I hear him coming, and my body reacts to whatever situation we might be in. We play off of each other, we know every move, and we work together silently as if we share the same thoughts.

Maybe we do. Hell if I know.

Then there are the times we share our bodies. Don’t get me wrong, there’s nothing sweet about what we do. We just do what was always meant to be done. We are pressed against each other, inside of each other, tasting, licking, grooming. Like a couple of fucking cats in heat. We're both furry in our own ways and have some kind of beast inside that can only be satisfied if it's in the embrace of its partner. But then at the end of the day, there’s nothing more comfortable than sleeping on top of that sulfurous pillow. God only knows how it happened.

And when he’s gone, I mourn inside like nobody else.

And when I was gone, he nearly died of grief.

That’s how it is. That’s how it’s always been.

He is the midnight sky, the most beautiful creature of the heavens, and here I am, a stack of muscle and flesh crawling in the dirt. 

I don’t deserve him.

But nobody else can have him. He is mine.

He isn’t mine because I took him, though. I could never…

He is mine because he gave himself to me. 

What the hell did I ever do to earn such a reward?

**Author's Note:**

> It isn't beta'd, and it has no place in the story I'm writing right now, but I had to get it out of my head.
> 
> Sorry if it doesn't make any sense.


End file.
